marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Burbank (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = Marilyn Rogers Burbank (wife) , Troy Donahue (ex-brother-in-law) , unnamed sister-in-law , unnamed niece | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell's Kitchen, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 225 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Bushwacker can change the shape of his right arm, Skin is a plastic indistinguishable from human skin. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Mercenary; Assassin; Covert operative; former priest | Education = | Origin = The C.I.A. outfitted him with a cybernetic arm and became an assassin | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Rick Leonardi | First = Daredevil #249 | HistoryText = Early Life Carl Burbank was originally a catholic priest but abandoned his vows following the drug-related deaths of young parishioners. C.I.A. He joined the C.I.A., which outfitted him with a cybernetic arm and made him an assassin under the codename Bushwacker, but ultimately he became a freelancer. Bushwhacker At some point, an event took place that compelled Bushwacker to begin a war against all Mutants. Bushwacker began hunting and murdering mutants, most often those mutants whose abilities Bushwacker perceived as making them especially talented in the arts (Burbank also claimed that he was paid large sums of money to kill mutants, but this has yet to be verified.) Burbank's killing spree brought him into conflict with both Wolverine and Daredevil. Wolverine learned of Bushwacker's activities and began to hunt the killer himself. At the same time, Burbank's wife believed her husband was insane and needed to be placed in a hospital. She sought aid from lawyer Matt Murdock (secretly Daredevil). Daredevil found Wolverine fighting Bushwacker, and he would have killed him if Daredevil hadn’t stopped him. Unfortunately, this allowed Bushwacker to escape and continue his rampage. Bushwacker was ultimately tracked down and defeated by the two heroes, which left the right side of his face horribly scarred, and he was placed in police custody. Typhoid Mary Later, Bushwacker joined with Typhoid Mary and other Daredevil foes in a plan to defeat their common enemy. After the completion of the plan, Mary took Daredevil's body, and Bushwacker was left to his own activities. Ben Urich Druglord Nick Lambert hired Bushwacker, via a proxy, to track reporter Ben Urich, as Urich was receiving information from a traitor in Lambert's staff. Bushwacker murdered the mole but he then saw the info Urich was receiving, including incriminating pictures of Lambert. Bushwacker then changed sides and helped Urich, because Lambert had been one druglord active in Bushwacker's old parish. Thanks to Bushwacker's assistance, Lambert was judged, released on lack of evidence and then brutally murdered by Bushwacker. Kingpin Entering the Kingpin's employ, Burbank attacked the Punisher but was left for dead. It was during this time that his wife finally left him. He reappeared in the employ of a drug lord who hired Bushwacker to kill reporter Ben Urich who was about to run a story of his illegal activities. Instead, when Bushwacker learned the truth, he allowed Urich to live and to complete the expose. However, it was Bushwacker that was proved right, as the drug lord managed to bribe himself out of jail. Bushwacker shot him, instead. His run-in with Nomad, in particular, was over the life of a young baby that Nomad had taken under his care. The baby was the daughter of Troy Donohue, Burbank’s ex-brother-in-law. Burbank hoped that his wife would approve of the rescue and welcome him back. White-collar criminal Walter Jenkins then hired a disfigured Bushwacker to tie up ends in Jenkins' attempt to take over the missing Kingpin's crime empire. Deathlok Bushwacker fought Daredevil and Deathlok, then decided that he was not being paid enough and tried to renegociate his contract with Jenkins. Jenkins however failed to see the point in keeping a thug who had not proved his worth, and Bushwacker left. The Architect Architect offered big money to the first assassin that could kill him. During the job Burbank faced off against Boomerang but were interupted by Elektra who deflected Boomerang's razorang and it ends up severing his prosthetic arm. The Hand Bushwacker was then hired by the Kingpin again to cooperate with assassin Bullseye, ninja organization The Hand and the Kingpin himself to capture a Russian ship loaded with weaponry that could unleash a war. Daredevil stopped them. Two Gun Kid Burbank became a client of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway after a rampage days before his court hearing. Burbank shot two armored guards that try to apprehend him but was confronted by the Two Gun Kid. The two men have an old fashioned stand-off, but he lost due to Two Gun Kid's superior skills. The Raft Imprisoned in the Raft , Burbank escaped during the mass breakout engineered by Electro and was subsequently employed by the Jackal to kill the Punisher, but he was defeated once again by Daredevil. Afterward, Bushwacker created a disturbance downtown and took a girl hostage to lure the Punisher out of hiding, so he could kill him. The Punisher showed up, but Bushwacker was shot down by G. W. Bridge and put back in jail. Hood's Gang He joined the Hood's criminal army. It was created to take advantage of the chaos created due to the Superhuman Registration Act. He was active with the group during the Secret Invasion of the Skrulls, where they worked with the heroes to defeat the alien army. He worked with the team on various missions , including facing the New Avengers. He was with the Hood when he presented the Scorpion's Suit to whichever member impressed him until they were interrupted by Carmilla Black, who stole the suit. Burbank took part in the Siege of Asgard as part of the Hood's criminal army. Afterwards he was arrested and imprisoned again in the Raft. Assassins Guild Burbank was next hired by the Assassins Guild to track down the money Domino stole and then kill her. Wolverine cut off his arm and then stabbed him in the throat. Pleasant Hill At some point in time, Bushwacker was imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. in Pleasant Hill, a prison in the form of a small town where its inmates had their memories and appearances tampered with using a sentient Cosmic Cube named Kobik, so they could be turned into model citizens. When a group of villains led by Baron Zemo snapped out of this fantasy world and returned to their true selves, they attacked the village from within, wrecking havoc and freeing the other prisoners from Pleasant Hill's control. Bushwacker was one of these numerous villains. When the bad guys took notice of the presence of the Avengers on the scene, they used their numbers to their advantage and mercilessly stroke down the heroes. However, Kobik took compassion on the Avengers and healed them. After saving the heroes, Kobik disappeared from the scene. Bushwacker was one of the villains sent by Zemo to find her, albeit to no avail. | Powers = * Cybernetic Enhancements: Burbank possesses various superhuman physical attributes as a result of various cybernetic enhancements. ** Superhuman Strength: Burbank's limbs have been replaced with advanced cybernetic components, granting him superhuman strength of an unrevealed limit. ** Superhuman Durability: Burbank's body is considerably more resistant to physical injury than that of an ordinary human. Burbank's skin has been replaced with an artificial type of plastic that looks identical to human skin but is much more durable. ** Weapon Transformation: His skin is composed of a malleable plastic that appears human, but can stretch into a variety of shapes around his transformable musculature. Burbank's cybernetic arms conceal a variety of firearms; he prefers to transform only his right arm, but has occasionally changed his left too when circumstances dictated the need. It can transform into one of three modes: *** Arm Mode: in arm mode he has a functional human arm. *** Pistol Mode: where his fingers become hollow and can fire small-caliber handgun rounds. *** Machine Gun Mode: is where his forearm resembles an automatic carbine complete with handgrip and stock.In machine gun mode he can rapidly fire armor-piercing bullets from four separate barrels simultaneously. *** Ammunition: Precisely where his body stores ammunition is unknown, but in machine gun mode he ejects spent casings rather than retaining them. | Abilities = Bushwacker is a trained covert operative with skills in assassination and espionage. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bushwacker has little regard for the lives of civilians. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bushwacker_%28comics%29 }} hu:Carl Burbank (616) Category:Clergy Category:Shooting Category:Government Agents Category:Catholic Characters